


All Was Golden in the Sky

by edy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Ephebophilia, Epic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was golden in the sky when the day met the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Golden in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem/gifts).



> inspiration: "when the day met the night" by panic! at the disco
> 
> request from [Nagem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nagem): masquerade

There's a young teen  
that goes by the name  
Frank.  
He has a head full of long black hair that  
is too feminine for his parents.  
They are ashamed of his looks  
and how their only son should have been their only daughter.  
So, they lock him up in his room,  
make him stay on the balcony  
while they host a party downstairs.

Frank's a bright boy,  
and he figures out a way to get past his parents' ways.  
He would climb down the wall beside his balcony  
and sneak in the party that way.  
He has always dreamt of going to one of his parents' parties.  
He had heard that they were glorious,  
decorated in the finest of objects that could  
make anyone gaze in awe.  
Frank wants to see it,  
and he's going to tonight.

So, he dresses in his cleanest dress clothes—  
just a simple white collared shirt,  
a red tie,  
and the black skinny jeans his parents loath.  
He weaves up a colorful mask full of black feathers  
to match his hair.  
He holds it in two hands,  
guides it to his face,  
and jumps off the balcony.

He slips between two women by the glass doors,  
being careful not to touch them.  
He doesn't want to be seen.  
He glances up at their faces,  
seeing masks with different kinds of fabrics,  
materials, and jewels.  
He smiles at the pretty pieces of  
face-covering before skipping off,  
maneuvering through crowds of thin people,  
overweight people, dark people, pale people,  
tall people, short people, and then  
he finds himself right back outside the large house.  
He frowns at this, and right when he  
turns to go back inside, something enters his  
field of vision.

It's a man of some sort.  
He's rather tall, but  
Frank can't be sure, since  
the man's leaning up against a magnificent tree  
with large green leaves in their family garden,  
drinking from a small cup.  
How strange, Frank thinks  
as he goes toward the figure,  
making sure one of his small hands  
is still attached to the mask.  
He doesn't want the other to see his face—  
not quite yet.

Frank edges closer to the man, and  
he sees him as the sky turns golden,  
when the day meets the night.

Frank studies the  
man, noting each of his features.  
He has long blond hair  
that he pushes from his face, and  
that's all he can make out on him from  
this distance, so  
Frank steps in front of him  
and stares with an open mouth  
at the mask that guards his face.

It is made of feathers, too—  
pure-white down feathers.  
The man raises his head from his small cup, and  
his large, innocent hazel eyes seem to  
smile at Frank through the holes on his mask.  
He reaches over,  
pats the spot next to him,  
and says,  
_Sit down._  
He gives Frank the smile again, and  
Frank sits down.

The man with the white feather mask  
turns to Frank and holds out the small  
cup. _Would you like a drink?_ he asks.

Frank takes it with a small hand.  
He sips, gives a huge smile.  
_Tea_ , he hums, and he leans up against the taller  
man.

They sit in silence for a while, and  
Frank can hear the man set the small cup on its  
saucer. He places the two items beside him, and then  
slowly turns to Frank, reaching out, touching his arm.  
_Why are you not inside?_

Frank raises his head, staring at the man with his own  
hazel eyes. He blinks. _My parents don't want me in there._  
He keeps a steady hand on the mask, even if  
he desperately wants to reach out and take  
the blond's face in his hands. _How are you keeping_  
_your mask up?_ Frank says, and  
he points at the white mask, lightly touching one  
of the down feathers.

The hazel-eyed beauty tilts his head to the side.  
_I put a band around the back of it._

And Frank feels ashamed  
for being stupid. He stares at him, and he ends up  
saying, _Would it be all right_  
_if we just sat and talked for a little while,_  
_if in exchange for your time_ ,  
_I give you this smile?_ He, then, tries to mock the  
man's smile, and this causes him to chuckle.

He replies back with a soft voice that sings,  
_That's okay,_  
_as long as you can make a promise—_  
_not to break my little heart_  
_or leave me all alone in the summer._  
He slowly reaches out and takes Frank's  
free hand in his, lightly caressing the tips  
of his black painted fingernails with his own  
light-pink painted fingernails.

Frank thinks they're beautiful, and  
all he can do is nod as he bounces up from the ground.  
_I promise_ , he seals with another nod.

The man grins, and  
he does a little twirl as he wraps his arms around Frank  
and brings their clothed foreheads together. _May I ask for your name?_  
he asks.

Frank giggles. _Frank. May I ask for yours?_

The yellow-haired man gives Frank a small spin, and  
he almost loses his mask in the process. _Gerard, my dear._  
He brings Frank closer to his chest, and they proceed to dance around the garden  
to the beat of the classical music coming from the house,  
not a care in the world.

At that moment, Frank doesn't care that his parents may come outside  
and order him to tell them what he's up to with this strange man.  
He only cares about keeping his hips moving with the other's rhythm  
as he keeps a hand to his face,  
helping the darkly feathered mask of his stay in place.

The sky is still golden when they stop dancing,  
their feet throbbing. They fall back, lying underneath the umbrella tree,  
smiling, their eyes closed.  
Frank turns onto his side, a hand still on his face. _Tell me, Gerard_ , he begins.  
_Why aren't you in the house, enjoying the party?_

Gerard thinks for a while.  
Frank watches as he sticks his tongue in between his teeth.  
_I am too old_ , he finally whispers. _They will not allow me in._

Frank is confused. He strokes Gerard's arm.  
_Their friends are far older than you, and they are  
in the party._

Gerard sighs, and he slowly closes his eyes.  
Frank can see his eyelashes flutter against the outline of his cheekbones,  
but it is hard because of the mask. It's in the way. Gerard  
parts his lips, turns his head to Frank, and quietly says,  
_I'm thirty-three, Frank._ And he rolls on his side, cupping Frank's  
neck in a hand. He draws him in close and  
lays his mouth on the teen's.

Frank, paralyzed in shock, stays perfectly still.  
His hands seem to go on the ground, just so he can  
try and hold himself up as he kisses Gerard back. His mask flies to the ground,  
revealing his features, but they don't break apart until several minutes later.  
_I'm only fifteen_ , Frank says, and he opens his eyes, gazing at the man.

Gerard's eyes are wide, and Frank starts to feel a bout of guilt  
because of revealing his age, but it isn't that at all.  
Gerard holds up his index and middle finger and  
touches his cheekbone. _You're beautiful,_  
_flawless, amazing—_  
_just like the moon._  
With those words, he discards his white mask, and the two masks  
lay in a pile by the tea cup and saucer.

Frank stares at Gerard in completely awe, just  
like the party-goers would be as they look at the decorations in the large house.  
No, this sight is much more gorgeous than anything Frank has  
seen before. He scoots closer to Gerard, taking his head in his hands.  
_You're so pale,_  
_lovely, wonderful—_  
_just like the sun._

All was golden in the sky when the night kissed the day,  
when the moon fell in love with the sun.


End file.
